ASYLUM
by AngelicRage0
Summary: After listening to a song which gave me a wave of inspiration, I wrote this. I'm not great at oneshots but I thought this was a decent one. Any big names in business reserve any and all rights within this story that might pertain to their copy-written material. Please don't sue me...I'm poor. :D That being said, ENJOY! Rated M for gore.


**ASYLUM**

Sonic is in a comatose state. After a great ordeal to resist the urge to turn into something he's not, is it all in vain?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the omnipotent being's crazed laughter echoed throughout the prison known as Metal Harbor, making its owner seem to be around every corner, hot on the heels of his newest victim. A pair of red and white shoes pounded against the metal flooring of the meat locker, fearing for his life at this new and terrifying foe, the likes of which he'd never faced before, and hoped never to face again, Sonic shoved chains out of his face as he made for the large door on the other end of the room. Rust corroded the mechanisms of the lock, rendering the door jammed and in place. "RELEASE ME!" Sonic cried with a panic stricken grimace. Pounding against the door with his bloody fists, he prayed that someone would hear him from the other side.

Chains rattled behind him, and he resorted to three great tugs against the handle, the last of which gave release to the locking mechanisms, just as a butcher knife dug itself into the bulletproof glass window, nearly catching the hedgehog's head. Glancing back Sonic caught the glowing red eyes of the executioner against a black hood. Sonic flung the door wide open and ran on through, sliding against the kitchen floor to avoid another butcher knife from the chef. Rising to his feet the convict then charged toward the double doors of the kitchen to the dishwashing room.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW PEACE OF MIND AGAIN SONIC!" the executioner called again, taking large thunderous steps toward the same room. Pots and pans clattered to the floor, and the sound of a body slumping to the ground signified that he had reached the kitchen and taken out the cook. "IN THE END YOU WILL QUESTION EVERYTHING SONIC! LET THE DESTROYER COME TO LIFE!" The executioner laughed at the hedgehog's futile attempt to escape. Terror coursing in him, the hedgehog forged ahead, knowing he could do nothing else. "Just let him take over Sonic...In the end there will be no suffering-"

"-More suffering..." Sonic interrupted the voice in his head, a low, seductive voice, enticing him to let evil fill his heart. "In the end you will find out everything-" the voice started again. "-Not anything!" Sonic bit back, cutting it off.

Bursting forth from the next door, the hedgehog skidded to a halt at the sight of the inner cell block. "In the end you will question your belief..."

The hedgehog nearly paused, "What belief?"

"That you're a demon...Don't you think it would explain all the-"

"NO! No more demonic voices! No more demonic dreams!"

"Very well Sonic….May the Destroyer come tonight. You cannot outrun death. You cannot outrun your true self!" Sonic smirked, light shined through the window at the end of the hall. Taking a pre-sprinting stance, the hedgehog's legs fired forward like pistons in an engine, calling on his namesake so that he may not be forsaken in this twisted realm. Wind rushed past his face, coming and going with each lunging step toward the door. "Run, little rabbit run." the voice called again. The thunderous steps of his deliverer intensified both in speed and force, looking back, the hedgehog saw a massive shadowy figure tear through the prison walls like they were a stack of Dominos.

"Run, little rabbit run..." the voice repeated. Sonic stumbled to regain his balance. The quaking beast picked up the pace, feeling the game slipping away from him as Sonic grew closer to the gates. The cell block behind the beast crumbled as he charged forward, Sonic was running out of breathe, unable to keep up the sprint, his legs begged for mercy as they seared with hot pain. Still he charged, still he ran, like he always did, he ran. jumping through the gates as the guards rushed to shut them. The shadow continued to close the gap, the tip of his shoes nearly touching the blue blur's tail with each quaking step. Sonic risked a look behind, as the red-eyed hedgehog behind him cackled in anticipation of his kill. He was excited to squash the rat beneath his shoes. It would make him feel great if only for a moment. Then he would go out and crush the rest of the world beneath his feet.

"Run, little rabbit! RUN!"

"So close! I can feel the sun against my skin!" Sonic thought. It was his last. The tip of Dark Sonic's sneakers squeezed the body of the blue blur, sending his brain rocketing forward from his skull and guts squishing against the floor. And just as quickly as his life was crushed from his body he was alive again, in the corner of a padded room with a straightjacket. The metal doggie door slid open with a groan. a tray of food slid through, and the hedgehog stared confusedly at the door of the cell, "B-but, I was...I-I-I"

"Told ya, you can't outrun your true self..." the voice in the hedgehog's head laughed, "In the end, you will question your beliefs."

"Want to try again?"

**A/N: I'm not exactly a fan of writing oneshots, but I was inspired to write this one after listening to a song by Disturbed and thought I'd share it.**


End file.
